The Rise of Mothra: Remastered
by Mr-Worth-A-Read
Summary: Rewrite of my old sequel to Godzilla 2014. A race against time begins as one of the most powerful monsters ever known emerges after millennia. Godzilla will have to fom new alliances other monsters and the humans trying to study him in order to save our world from total destruction. Features OCs*. Rated K-Plus for Giant Monster Violence.


**MrWorthARead here again. To celebrate its' Fifth Anniversary, I give you a rewrite of my most popular story; Godzilla: The Rise of Mothra**

Prologue: Mothra

2014 was the year that everything changed. A sudden explosion of chaos tore it's way across the Pacific leaving behind a trail of destruction. Several cities on the West Coast of the United States were completely destroyed by beings no-one thought could possibly exist: MUTOs.

Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism, abbreviated as "MUTO", was the Monarch Classification given to the pair of giant creatures which lay waste to the city of San Francisco trying to try and propagate their species. Had their eggs hatched, they would have wiped out all life on earth as thousands of MUTO eggs were laid and on the verge of hatching. The military stood no chance against the creatures, having previously been defeated by them in Hawaii and Las Vegas, respectively.

In a desperate move, the military hoped to use a nuclear warhead to wipe out the MUTOs; at the cost of the thousands of civilians still trapped in the city. When the plan backfired, the devastating nuclear fallout was prevented by a young Navy Lieutenant, Ford Brody, who managed to send the bomb out to see before it detonated.

However the MUTO threat still loomed. While Ford was able to destroy their nest and stop an all out monster apocalypse, he stood no chance against the two towering monsters.

That is where Godzilla came in.

As old as time itself, Godzilla is the world's apex predator: a living force of nature. He restored the world's natural balance and killed the two MUTOs, earning the nickname "King of the Monsters" by us tiny humans. Content with his victory, he promptly returned to the ocean.

But that was only the beginning: In the wake of the Battle of San Francisco, the world is slowly changing as humanity is adapting to the new dominant species. The only problem is that we aren't adapting quickly enough.

_Godzilla is not alone..._

/Janjira Quarantine Zone, August 2014:

Fifteen years had passed since Janjira was evacuated. The city's nuclear power plant had been destroyed by the first MUTO back in 1999, forcing authorities to seal off the entire region; both to protect the citizens from the radiation and to hide the existence of the creature responsible.

Tens of thousands of people had been displaced from their homes, quickly rushed out of the city limits by military and police forces. With virtually no time to prepare, it was as if Janjira' s population had vanished: food was still on the table in homes, cars stopped at roadsides with their doors open and school books lay open their questions half-finished.

The city had since been reclaimed by nature; a thick jungle had swallowed most of the area, covering buildings with vines and filling the streets with trees and plants. With the quarantine still in effect, Janjira had unintentionally become a sprawling nature preserve with all kinds of wildlife finding new homes where humans once lived.

With no one around to know, something had been growing far below the streets of the city...

When the power plant first exploded, the city had been hit with a heavy initial dose of radiation. The atomic dismantling by rogue neutrons had awoken something buried deep below the city; an egg.

Billions of years old, the massive ovoid had been left by it's dying parent, dormant until a time it was needed. The spike in radiation was the catalyst needed for it to begin to grow. And now, twenty years later, it was ready to hatch.

The ground shuddered and the road cracked as deep below, the egg was being pried open and a massive creature was tunnelling its' way to the surface. A gigantic bulge exploded from the ground, raising high into the air before the dirt, asphalt and stone fell away. Beneath stood a large insectoid creature standing fifty feet high. The weak morning sun cast light on the beast as it climbed its' way out of the hole.

Almost immediately, wings began to emerge. Unfolding from the monster's back, they flicked out to their full length, some eight hundred feet from tip to tip.

A single flap of its' wings battered the ruined city as the creature tried to achieve flight.

It flapped its' wings a second time,

A third,

With enough air under it, the insect gracefully lifted off the ground, hovering for a brief moment before launching itself up into the clouds.

Now reborn after millennia of slumber, the Mighty Queen of the Monsters had returned;

Ravishing an dying world for love of a brighter one:

Mothra.

**That's the end of the prologue. The adventure will continue soon…**

**Credit goes to DragonRiderWarrior for the main human characters.**

**Author's notes and a little bit of rambling:**

**I'm going to be honest. This rewrite is basically me wallowing in nostalgia for a few chapters as it's been five years since I first posted the original story and I wanted to do something special. I had a dillemma whether to start rewriting this or not as the new movie (which I love) negates the need for a fanmade G14 sequel and is a very similar story in general. **

**I had written other fanfiction before this story but The Rise of Mothra was my first entry into the greater world of fandoms, using OCs and receiving reviews. I posted an "advertisement" at the bottom of the prologue asking for original human characters to take the lead. Fellow FanFiction writer DragonRiderWarrior approached me with a handful of OCs who would become the main cast of the story, and the rest is history. (Shoutout to DRW if you're still active.)**

**This story has a series of strange connections with 2019's Godzilla: King of the Monsters, other than it being a sequel to the 2014 movie. A handful of scenes and plot points actually appeared in the film along with a number of very similar characters as if my original story was a vague prediction of the 2019 movie. (Yes, I'm well aware of how pretentious I'm being right now. It's not intentional, it's just with RoM being my first "true" fanfic, I have a nostalgic bond with it.)**

**But it gets stranger; the DVD BluRay release of KOTM is the same date I originally posted my story. I'm not superstitious but I'm a little freaked out by all these connections.**

**Anyway, I'll be adding more to the story overtime -hopefully before I do my usual thing of disappearing for a year or so. Let me know what you think in a review and as always, Stay Tuned and Stay Epic -MrWorthARead**


End file.
